Opposites attract
by LilPannychan
Summary: What happens when you get a a run away Princess together with a Prince of an endangered race. What do you get?? A t/p of course!! Please r
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Insert here.  
  
A/n: See another story I told you I would make one soon!! I always keep my promises. Most of the things are made up people so don't complain!!! Or else…I would cook for you and trust me you wouldn't want that to happen. This Story is about a very polite and graceful Princess Pan with a very out going Prince Trunks think they can find love??  
  
Pan: 18  
  
Trunks 18  
  
Bra 17  
  
Goten 18  
  
Ubu: 20  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
" But Princess everyone would be expecting you" Pan's loyal friend and guard of the palace Ubu said.  
  
"At the ball?!?!?! So then some arrogant jerk can claim me as his mate!!" Pan screamed at Ubu.  
  
"But your highness your father wants someone to be your mate, and since you don't want to choose then he must choose for you" Ubu urged Pan to go back.  
  
" I don't need anyone Ubu! Please just do this for me let me leave this awful place" Pan whispered loudly.  
  
"But what about your family??"  
  
"No Ubu I don't want to stay here, I can't even get out of the palace walls"  
  
"Hmmm…fine Princess you know they'll have my head if they find out I let you go"  
  
"Thank you" Pan whispered so she wouldn't be heard as she hugged her old friend and climbed on the space pod.  
  
"Don't forget me," Ubu said.  
  
"I wont" Pan said as Ubu closed the door on the pod.  
  
~* Planet Earth *~  
  
"So Trunks are you going to except the offer for New York??" Bra, Trunks little sister asked.  
  
"I don't think so…maybe…at least I don't have to live in this blasted place" Trunk smiled.  
  
There was a big explosion heard about 100 miles away. And from Trunks sayin hearing he could hear everything.  
  
"What the??" Vegeta came out from the gravity room.  
  
"Hey lets check that out!" Trunks said as he flew towards the explosion he was looking for an adventure anyway.  
  
When they flew into the area they saw a space pod.  
  
"Oh no I bet its Frieza again" Vegeta said as he thought about his second arch nemesis  
  
Trunks and Vegeta put a fighting position to get ready to fight. But when they saw who came out of the space pod they could only stare.  
  
A very petite teenager came out of the pod. Wearing a snowy white gown. She had a tiara or what seemed like a crown on her head. She had the most beautiful black eyes and hair.  
  
" Um hello" Pan gave them a sympathetic smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it hate it absolutely love it?? Please review I want to know.  
  
  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Insert here.  
  
A/n: Wow you really like this story. Well when I read the reviews I just had to make another chapter!! Hope you like it. And oh yeah everything is made up people so don't complain!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi" Trunks gave the pretty girl a smile.  
  
"Stop the chit chat who the heck are you??" Vegeta said.  
  
"Well I just can't tell you that" Pan looked at the ground.  
  
"What are you talking about?!?!" Vegeta looked at her, she looked awfully familiar.  
  
"Never mind dad we have to take her home" Trunks said as he took Pan's hand and guided her to Capsule Corp…walking.  
  
"Hmph…stupid boy" Vegeta muttered as he flew above them.  
  
"So what is that?" Pan said pointing to a flower.  
  
"Well it's a flower" Trunks couldn't help but star at her.  
  
"A flower? I never saw one of those were I come from" Pan said.  
  
"That reminds me were do you come from," Trunks asked.  
  
Pan didn't answer she just kept on looking at anything they passed by.  
  
  
  
"So who came??" Bulma asked her husband Vegeta. (Since he flew he obviously came first)  
  
"She said she can't tell…but I think I've met her before" Vegeta as quiet as he could.  
  
"She??" Bulma's face made a huge smile.  
  
"Oh no don't think its one of those baka humans, because she came in a space pod" Vegeta smirked, torturing Bulma was one of his favorite things to do.  
  
"So she's a alien like you??"  
  
Vegeta just shrugged  
  
"Hi mom this is my friend" Trunks walked to them showing off Pan.  
  
"Oh hi!! My name is Bulma, nice to meet you"  
  
"The pleasure is all mines"  
  
"Wow she is very polite, unlike you two" Bulma took a look at Trunks and Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Im hungry where's my food" Vegeta said going inside.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat?" Bulma asked Pan.  
  
"Well I would like some, yes thank you very much"  
  
" I just finished making dinner come to the kitchen with me" Bulma guided Pan to the kitchen.  
  
Pan watched as she saw how Trunks and Vegeta ate. She kept on looking at Vegeta.  
  
After a while Vegeta caught on and finally said, "So are you going to look all day??"  
  
"Prince Vegeta!" Pan stood up and yelled.  
  
"What?!" Trunks said  
  
"He's Prince Vegeta!! From my home planet!!" Pan yelled pointing at Vegeta.  
  
"Wait so you must be…. Gohan's daughter" Vegeta said  
  
"Wait, wait how do you guys know each other" Trunks said confused.  
  
"I know because my father told stories of him to me when I was an infant-"  
  
"A what?" Trunks said  
  
"Little, baka!"  
  
"Anyway my great grandfather knew his father before our planet was destroyed leaving them the only 2 sayins alive…that was then," Pan said.  
  
"So that means you're a Sayin?!" Trunks said.  
  
"Half, my mother is the queen of planet Venus" Pan corrected him.  
  
"So that means you're a princess?!?!" Trunks and Bulma yelled.  
  
"Well…yeah" Pan blushed.  
  
"So why did you come here, I know the daughter of Gohan wouldn't be coming here by herself without the secret service" Vegeta said.  
  
"Well Vegeta, I ran away, and it's Pan"  
  
"You ran away??" Bulma said.  
  
"Yes because they were going to choose a mate for me, I don't need a mate" Pan was getting annoyed.  
  
Everyone was silent for a while until Trunks spoke up "So you're a princess, and your half sayin…wow"  
  
"Could you show me this place what is this place anyway" Pan asked ignoring what Trunks said.  
  
"Well this is Planet Earth of course" Bulma said.  
  
"My name is Trunks, that my mom Bulma, and you'll meet my sister later she's at the mall."  
  
"What's a mall??" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, um it's a place that you know mom right?"  
  
"Don't worry sweetie we will show you what a mall and what everything is ok"  
  
"Thank you Bulma" Pan smiled.  
  
"I have a question, when the explosion came about why did Bra go to the mall??" Trunks asked  
  
"Well she wanted to buy everything before she died…again"  
  
  
  
"Hi guys sorry I'm late there was just a lot of sales, and I had to get everything before it closed what there to eat" Bra said coming in without noticing Pan.  
  
"Bra that's Princess Pan" Trunks looked at Bra to see her reaction.  
  
"A princess where??" Bra asked looking around and when she saw Pan her eyes went wide.  
  
  
  
"You're a princess!!! Your just like me"  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"I have a good idea how about I take Pan out tonight??" Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah that would be a good idea," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah you could use my clothes and we could go to a club," Bra said looking at Pan  
  
"A club??" Pan asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So have you seen the Princess yet??" Gohan asked one of the guards.  
  
"No I'm sorry your highness but we couldn't find any trace," Ubu said.  
  
"Wait Dad!!" Goten ran to his father (Yeah that's his son I thought it would be even weirder ()  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pan used a space pod because I checked one the storage room, and one is missing." Goten said.  
  
"So one of you have to go," Gohan said to the guards.  
  
"Father how about Ubu and I go, he is part of the secret service after all and I wont get hurt" Goten said.  
  
"…Fine Goten make sure your sister comes back in one piece" Gohan instructed his Son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter Pan will learn the ways of you earthlings. A night with Trunks and Bra is the city??? Trunks will notice his feelings for Pan (I mean he'll like her like her lol) and …well lets just say you have to read the next chapter. Yeah I knew these chapters sucked feel free to tell me.  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	3. chapter 3

1.1.1  
  
Disclaimer: When I own it I'll let you know ok?  
  
A/n Wow thanks you guys. I love seeing how you reacted to the story. Yeah I know pretty weird isn't it? Lol oh well. This chapter is when Pan Trunks and Bra go out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what clothes do you want??" Bra asked Pan as she showed her 'closet' to her. It was more like a room.  
  
  
  
"Hey Bra I want this one" Pan said as she picked out a baby blue silky dress, that had sunflowers all over it.  
  
"Great now all we need is to put make-up on you" Bra said as she took out her make up kit.  
  
~~  
  
"So let me get this straight. Human put this on to be popular??" Pan said as she looked at the paint.  
  
"Yeah" Bra said doing her hair, and face.  
  
"Oh" Pan said as she waited for Bra to finish.  
  
"Ok don't look in the mirror until you put the dress on ok" Bra said as she showed her to the bathroom.  
  
"What's a mirror??" Pan asked as they went inside.  
  
"It's the thing you can see your reflection on" Bra called as she closed the door in front of her.  
  
After a few minutes Pan came out.  
  
"Pan you look great" Bra gave a thumbs up.  
  
"Thanks Bra" Pan said.  
  
"Ok now pan make sure not to touch your face" Bra instructed.  
  
"Yes I will not," Pan said.  
  
When Bra came out it was already time to go.  
  
"Hey you girls better hurry up!!" Trunks called from downstairs.  
  
"We're all ready" Bra took Pans arm and dragged her downstairs.  
  
When Trunks took a look at Pan his eyes grew wide. She was wearing a baby blue dress. Her hair was tied up to a bun. Her make-up wasn't as heavy as most girls but she still stood out of the crowd.  
  
Bra smirked when she saw how Trunks looked at Pan.  
  
"So are we going yet??" Pan asked.  
  
"We sure are" Trunks said as he took out her hand and walked her to the car.  
  
  
  
"What is a club??" Pan asked as they were on their way to the club.  
  
"It's a place where you dance," Bra answered.  
  
"Like waltz??"  
  
"No the music is sung by people not by instruments" Trunks said.  
  
"Oh" Pan said.  
  
When they got to the club and went inside all the guys fixed their eyes on Pan which made her a little nervous.  
  
The music changed into a new song.  
  
"Ok Pan you have to dance like this" Bra showed her a little of her moves.  
  
"Um…ok" Pan said. Trunks didn't notice at all what they were talking about because he went to the middle of the club.  
  
Pan followed him and when he saw her he put his hand out and said, "Care to dance?"  
  
Pan just laughed and took his hand and started to dance. She did everything Bra taught her, but she put a little more swaying into it as she moved her hips.  
  
"Wow she's a good imitator," Bra said as she was dancing with her friend.  
  
After the song ended another song came up it was called "Suavemente" by Elvis Crespo. ( I thought it would be good to put some of my culture music. Yeah and I am Hispanic.)  
  
"Oh I know how to dance to this" Pan said as she took Trunks hand.  
  
"Wow?"  
  
"Ubu taught me in Venus" She said  
  
"Ubu?"  
  
"Does it matter right know. Ok this is what you do" Pan said as she put Trunks hand on her hip and she put her hand on his shoulder with the other hand she held it with Trunks.  
  
"Now copy everything I do," She said as she gave him the easiest steps. After a wile he got the hang of it and danced without looking at the floor.  
  
Trunks started to laugh as he said "Hey I'm dancing to Spanish music"  
  
When the song ended Trunks notice how he was still touching Pan. He slowly put his hands off of her.  
  
"Hi Trunks" A girl came by and put her hand on his should and kissed his check.  
  
"Who are you??" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh I'm Stephanie his girlfriend. Who are you?" She said.  
  
'Oh Dende I forgot about her' Trunks thought.  
  
'What does girlfriend mean?' Pan wanted to ask but she kept quiet not wanting to look like a baka.  
  
"Im Pan it's nice to meet you"  
  
"Hi Stephanie how are you?" Trunks said quietly.  
  
"Well I got to go hunny bye" She said as she kissed Trunks in front of Pan.  
  
After she left Trunks hit his fore head. 'How could I forget?' he thought again.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Pan" Trunks said.  
  
"Hey lets get out of here," Pan said as she took Trunks hand and tried to look for Bra.  
  
But Bra was having the time of her life, when Pan saw her she decided not to bother her and she left with Trunks.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Trunks asked.  
  
"How about we go somewhere that has a wide open space," Pan said  
  
"Oh I know where" Trunks said as he they walked to the car as Trunks took her to the beach.  
  
They both walked through the sand in the beach talking about anything and everything they could come up with.  
  
After a while they got bored about talking so they decided to look at the stars.  
  
"That's where I use to live" Pan said as she guided Trunks finger to a thing that looks like a star.  
  
"Oh" Trunks said.  
  
"Hey I feel like dancing again," Pan said as she stood up and shook the sand off of her.  
  
"But there isn't a radio here, but we could use my car" Trunks said as he walked to the car and turned in on to 97.1 f.m.  
  
The song was "Missing you" by Case.  
  
"This is how you dance to this song Pan, its sort of the position we danced before except that he dance slow like this" Trunks said as he pulled Pan close to him and they started to dance. Pan put her head on his shoulder and listened to the words.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 Everyday I wanna pick up the phone  
  
And tell you that you're everything and even more  
  
If only I can find you  
  
Like a cold summer afternoon  
  
Like the snow coming down at June  
  
Like a wedding without a groom  
  
Im missing you  
  
All of a sudden Trunks cupped his hand on her chin and moved her to his face and kissed her. She didn't budge a bit until she remembered why she came here for.  
  
"I can't do this," She said as she pulled him off of her.  
  
"Why not?" Trunks said as he took a step closer.  
  
"What about Stephanie?!? I can't do this," She said again.  
  
"Can you please take me home" She said as she got into the car. Trunks just thought about how a jerk he was as they went back to the club to pick up Bra and go home.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry people!!! Stop throwing stuff at me!!!!! Don't worry like I said before it's a t/p!! Ok so don't worry.  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
A/n Yeah I know it was mean!! But I'll make it up to you people ok. (Not really, lol j/k) This is the next day. I thought it would be nice for a future father in law and daughter in law to get some bonding. Woops did I say too much??  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Well we checked everywhere else but Earth" Goten said.  
  
"I don't think she's there" Ubu panicked.  
  
"What are you talking about Ubu we already checked everywhere but earth" Goten was ready to push the button to earth.  
  
"No!! I mean no I think that she may not be there my Prince" Ubu said.  
  
"Ubu you're crazy let's just check here to make sure" Goten chuckled as he pushed the button.  
  
'I am going to be in so much trouble' Ubu thought as he hit his forehead.  
  
~~  
  
"Now Vegeta while I go to work and the kids go to college and high school you can't kill Pan," Bulma instructed Vegeta as she left.  
  
Vegeta just grunted.  
  
"What is this school they are talking about Prince Vegeta?" Pan asked as she got something to drink from the fridge.  
  
"Its where you learn" Vegeta actually liked Pan because she gave him the respect he thought he deserved.  
  
"So what do you do when they leave??" Pan said referring to Trunks Bra and Bulma.  
  
"Spar, or Train" Vegeta said as he headed for the gravity room.  
  
"Oh really? Could you train me for a while??" Pan said she followed him.  
  
"Fine but get some suitable clothes first," Vegeta said as he turned the gravity room on.  
  
Pan left and went to Bra's room for clothes but all she could find was a black pair of shorts, Bra didn't have any old shirts for Pan to wear. So she went into Trunks room and got a T-shirt that was on the bed. ' I don't think he would mind' Pan thought as she changed in the bathroom.  
  
"Ok so do you want 400x gravity?" Vegeta asked with irritation in his voice.  
  
"Only 400?? How about 1000" Pan said as she started stretching.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about," Vegeta said as he turned it up.  
  
While they sparred they started talking too.  
  
"So you like my son, no?" Vegeta said as he punched Pan but she blocked it.  
  
She blushed and stopped then asked, " What is a girlfriend??" as she thought about how cute Trunks is.  
  
Vegeta sweat dropped. These were types of questions his children never asked him. This was his first time answering.  
  
"Well…it's when you…you choose a mate yeah that's right" Vegeta said as they went back to fighting. His answer made Pan Mad 'Why would he do that to her if he already had a mate?' She thought as she tried to shake what he said away.  
  
"You didn't answer my question" Vegeta said as he flew up.  
  
"Uh what makes you say that Prince Vegeta??" She asked as she tried to stall him.  
  
"I know what your doing and if I didn't know better I would say by the color of your face that you like him" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Oh? So what am I doing??"  
  
"You're trying to change the subject so do you?" Vegeta said it seemed as if he wasn't going to quit.  
  
"Well…" Pan thought about the kiss and she had a funny feeling in her stomach as she thought about Trunks.  
  
"I do" She whispered, "I do!!" She yelled. "I can't believe I actually like that fool," She said aloud.  
  
"Who is Stephanie?" Pan asked as she tried to kick Vegeta but missed.  
  
The question made Vegeta frown "She is Trunks girlfriend" He said simply remembering now. He actually thought he could put Pan with Trunks. That would mean that Trunks doesn't have a mate that is a weak human, but is royalty and has Sayin blood.  
  
"Oh" Everything got all quiet until Vegeta said, "That's enough training for today" And walked to the door to wait for Pan.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's a TV" Vegeta told Pan.  
  
"What does it do??"  
  
"It shows pictures it's for entertainment," Vegeta said as he left to the kitchen, which was right next to the living room, which had the TV.  
  
All of a sudden there was an explosion Vegeta ran in to see what happened.  
  
"What the heck?!" Vegeta looked at Pan as she was in a fighting stance.  
  
"He cursed at me and called me fat" Pan whined as she looked at the TV.  
  
"What?! He is a TV and TVs only to that because they want you to buy crap so they can be wealthy " Vegeta said as he covered his face with his hands. Bulma wont let him get out of this one.  
  
"Oh, woops sorry Vegeta" Pan gave a goofy smile.  
  
"No wonder you looked familiar before you look exactly like your Grandfather only in feminine form." Vegeta said as he heard the door ring.  
  
"Hi so, did Pan make it alive?" Bulma said as Vegeta opened the door.  
  
"Yeah where is she" Bra and Trunks entered the house. When Trunks took a look at Pan. She was wearing his favorite shirt, which made him blush. She was so pretty oh why did he have to like Stephanie! If only…  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed as she went into the living room.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you" Vegeta smiled. He loved torturing her.  
  
"I broke it I'm sorry Bulma" Pan said as she gave her a 'will you forgive' smile.  
  
"Oh its ok, I thought Vegeta did it"  
  
"What?!?! She gets off the hook just like that??" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Hey Pan what happened last night when you guys left??" Bra asked as she gave an evil smile.  
  
"Oh…nothing really who is Stephanie??" Pan asked Bra to see her reaction.  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Because she said she was Trunks' Girlfriend"  
  
"I totally forgot about that baka!" Bra whispered loudly.  
  
"Oh well, hey how about we go to this mall you talked about before" Pan said  
  
"You know you sound a lot like my father, but yeah lets go" Bra said as she took Pan upstairs.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah I know I'm cruel!! But oh well. Next episode woops I mean chapter they go to the mall to find ******** ******* ** *****. Its actually words see if you can figure it out!!  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
A/n: I want to thank Bunny and My lucky angel for reviewing all of my chapters. So um…thank you lol. This chapter is dedicated to both of you, and I hope you all enjoy. Oh yeah in case you wanted to know I am a Gohan now (read my profile if you want to know)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the mall  
  
"Wow this building is so big" Pan whispered as they walked into the Gap ™  
  
"Yeah it has so many different stores, I guess I never actually noticed" Bra said as they looked at clothes.  
  
"So what is this??" Pan said as she held up a purse.  
  
"Oh it's a bag where you hold stuff," Bra said as she turned to see that Pan has disappeared.  
  
"I wonder where she went," Bra said as she left the store.  
  
When Bra left the Gap ™ she saw Pan behind a fake tree looking at something.  
  
"Pan what are you-" Bra was cut off by Pan covering her mouth with and finger and saying  
  
"Shhhhhh!"  
  
"I saw Stephanie doing something with a guy" Pan whispered as she took her finger off of Bra.  
  
"What?!" Bra whispered back as she saw Stephanie and a guy holding hands.  
  
"Dende" Bra whispered as Stephanie came closer and sat down right next to the tree.  
  
"What should we do??" Pan asked.  
  
"Wait" Bra said as they both looked on  
  
"I really like you," Said the guy who was sitting next to Stephanie.  
  
"Me too" She said as they both kissed.  
  
"Agh!" Pan whispered she wanted to go over there and strangle her, but this wasn't her problem.  
  
"How could she?" Bra whispered as she took something out of her 'purse'  
  
"What is that?" Pan asked one of her overused questions today.  
  
"It's a camera it takes pictures…you'll see" Bra said as she turned off the flash and started to take pictures of Stephanie and the guy.  
  
"Good going Bra" Pan said as she hugged her new best friend.  
  
"I don't want to show Trunks this" Bra said. "It would hurt him a lot"  
  
"Yeah I know but that isn't right" Pan said as she took the camera.  
  
All of a sudden a person took the camera from Pan and said, "I'll take that thank you" It was Stephanie.  
  
She then ran out of sight, the boy followed her not knowing the real reason why she took the camera.  
  
"My camera!" Bra screamed  
  
"Now how will Trunks know??" Pan said.  
  
"He'll trust you right??" Bra said.  
  
"I don't think so," Pan said  
  
"Agh! It isn't fair!! It isn't fair!!" Pan said repeatedly as she stamped her foot on the ground making a small but noticeable hole.  
  
"Lets go home, I don't think I feel like shopping" Bra sighed as she walked out of the mall with Pan.  
  
  
  
When they went home both of them ran to Trunks yelling at him at the same time.  
  
"What?? What are you talking about?? One at a time!!" Trunks hollered.  
  
"Well your sol called 'mate' was cheating on you." Pan said  
  
"I took pictures as proof but she took them away…my camera, my beautiful camera!!" Bra shrieked.  
  
"Stephanie would never do that" Trunks insisted.  
  
"You don't believe us??" Pan  
  
"She would never do that," Trunks said again.  
  
"Fine don't believe us. Your fate not ours come on Pan lets go!!" Bra said as she grabbed Pan's hand and stamped upstairs.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again I am cruel its just what I like to do. Hope you liked it!!  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
A/n Hi everybuddy!! Don't worry Stephanie is getting what's coming to her. And as for Trunks…I think he should suffer for not listening to Pan do you think so? Mwhahahaha!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't find her anywhere," Goten said as he searched the woods.  
  
"Good!! I mean maybe she isn't here," Ubu said.  
  
"No Ubu I think she's here, I just found her scent on this flower" Goten pointed to the flower.  
  
"I think she's over there," Goten said as he didn't wait for Ubu to speak but he just started flying towards the direction the flower was in.  
  
'Oh boy…' Ubu thought as he followed Goten.  
  
~*~*  
  
The next day.  
  
"Pan, Bra someone's at the door!!" Bulma cried from the stairs.  
  
"Who is it?" Pan replied.  
  
"Its Stephanie!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Pan and Bra walked downstairs to the door.  
  
"Hello" said Stephanie in a snotty voice  
  
"Hi" Pan said it like she was imitating Prince Vegeta.  
  
"So you want this?" Stephanie took out the camera.  
  
"My camera" Bra yelled.  
  
"Why would you do this to Trunks" Pan asked ignoring what Bra said.  
  
"Oh that…I do that to every one I know, you know why?? Because Trunks has money. See I never love Trunks. He was just a gullible idiot. Stephanie said it like it was nothing.  
  
"Oh so you think you got him wrapped around your little finger huh?"  
  
"I don't think, I know so"  
  
" We'll see Stephanie, one way or another Trunks and the other guys you played are going to find out what you are doing and you'll be sorry," Bra said as she snatched the camera and closed the door.  
  
"Good you have the camera!"  
  
"Yeah but" Bra opened the camera to find no film.  
  
"Man!!" Bra said.  
  
"We need proof to prove Trunks what an idiot he is" Bra said.  
  
"Oh yeah" Pan said as she took out a machine from behind her back.  
  
" Because Trunks has money." The machine said as Pan put stop on it.  
  
"I found this little gadget that looked a lot like my machine at home, we called it the copy cat" Pan smirked.  
  
~~  
  
"Ok Trunks we got the proof!!" Bra said as she dragged Trunks out of his room and into her room.  
  
"What?? Oh not again!!" Trunks sighed.  
  
"Fine…don't believe us, see it for your self" Pan hurled the machine at Trunks hoping that it would hit his head and knock some sense into him.  
  
"A tape recorder?" Trunks said as he looked at the machine.  
  
"Yup" Bra said.  
  
Trunks frowned as he put play and listened to Stephanie's voice.  
  
Trunks did a deep long sigh as he said "Sorry"  
  
"Princess Pan, and Princess Bra" Bra said as if he was suppose to repeat it.  
  
"Sorry princess Pan and princess Bra"  
  
"For being such a baka for not believing us," Pan said.  
  
"For bring such a baka for not believing you"  
  
"And for your fate you will have to be our slaves for a day." Bra smiled.  
  
"And for my fate I –WHAT?!?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING!?!?!?!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Say it!!" Bra instructed  
  
"Fine…and for my fate I will have to be your slaves for a day" Trunks frowned.  
  
"Good, now you can leave because I have a date" Pan said.  
  
"A date?" All of a sudden Trunks' heart sank all the way to his stomach.  
  
"Yeah its with this guy called Vincent" Pan smiled as she lead Trunks out.  
  
"What?!" Trunks said as he walked back to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah Trunks get what he deserved!! Lol hope ya enjoyed. Next chapter is about Trunks worrying about Pan when she left to her date. And wait…how did he get Vegeta involved in this?? You'll have to find out  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: Insert here.  
  
A/n: Hey!! Yeah I know I was bad for doing that to you guys but I'll make up for it…I think. So in this chapter, just read it. Lol.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 hour later.  
  
"Ok Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks I have to go!" Pan yelled from the front door.  
  
"Bye Pan good luck" Bra said as she hugged Pan.  
  
"Goodbye" Pan said as she closed the door.  
  
~~  
  
Trunks thought it as a good time to get his plan working.  
  
"So dad…" Trunks said as he entered the Gravity room.  
  
"What do you want?!" Vegeta said with a harsh tone.  
  
"You know that Pan left"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"You don't care what happens to her?"  
  
"She's not my concern"  
  
"Ok…well what happens if this 'Vinny' guy hurts her some how. Do you care?" Trunks thought that might do the trick.  
  
"…" Vegeta was silent he didn't say a thing; he didn't want to show any 'weakness' towards his son.  
  
"Fine, I get it, well how about this, what happens if King Gohan comes along and sees that his daughter is hurt. What will he do?" Trunks said in a mocking tone.  
  
"He'll kill you of course" Trunks finished.  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked at him.  
  
"So what do you suppose we should do?" Vegeta gave Trunks a glare.  
  
"Well…we could kill the guy, but that would be too good. How about make him late by  
  
Kidnapping him, or make him commit suicide" Trunks gave a sickly look towards his father.  
  
"Baka" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Like father like son" Trunks smirked.  
  
"So here's the plan…"Trunks said as he whispered the plan to his father.  
  
~~  
  
"Why did you get me into this again?" Vegeta asked as him and Trunks were hiding in a bush waiting for Vinny to come. The bush was right in front of the restaurant.  
  
"Remember Gohan…" Trunks began  
  
"You don't even know who Vinny is" Vegeta looked at him  
  
"I'll find a way…I always do." Trunks smiled  
  
All of a sudden they saw Pan step up to the front of the restaurant.  
  
"Hey he isn't there yet," Trunks said thinking that Pan was eating dinner and bonding with this idiot.  
  
"Maybe he's late, he better come, I didn't come here for nothing." Vegeta said.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
Trunks kept on checking with the binoculars of his to see if Vinny was coming but he never did. Vegeta was asleep on the floor.  
  
"That bastard…he never even came, why he would have met the most beautiful woman I've seen, but he didn't even bother too show up." Trunks said as he put the binoculars down.  
  
Pan was standing there for a few more minutes but she then decided to leave.  
  
Trunks thought it was his time to go over there and cheer her up. So without a care in the world he followed Pan knowing that she didn't know he was there.  
  
Trunks thought it as a good time to scare her when she reached an empty street.  
  
When she did he ran up to her and put his arms around her small waist.  
  
Pan screamed and turned around to see Trunks.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?!?!?!" She screamed.  
  
"Nothing I was taking a walk that's all" Trunks said innocently and out his hands in his pockets.  
  
"So what happened to your date?" Trunks asked.  
  
Pan sighed and said, "He stood me up" quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry" Trunks said pathetically.  
  
"Its ok he's not who I want anyway." Pan said before realizing what she said.  
  
"Oh? So who do you want?" Trunks said finding hope.  
  
It took Pan a lot to swallow her pride walked up to Trunks and say "You"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I'm so cruel and loving every minute of it!! Please review lol or else you just might not know what happens next. Hope you enjoyed (  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: Insert here.  
  
A/n Hey Everybuddy!! I just wanted to say that there isn't going to be a lemon sorry guys. I don't like writing them. Ok so in this chapter lots of things happen. Get where im going? No? Ok that's good well I hope you enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You do?" Trunks was clueless, he never thought she would say that.  
  
"Yeah" Pan blushed and turned around.  
  
"I want you to" Trunks said as he turned Pan around and Kissed her. Only this time Pan didn't stop him she kissed him back.  
  
After their moment Pan and Trunks started heading back 'home' hand in hand.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
"I knew it!! I knew it!!" Bra cheered when she saw Trunks and Pan come in.  
  
"Hey how did ya know I was gone?" Trunks asked his little sis when he came inside.  
  
"Because no boy in their right mind would go and let a girl like Pan leave him like that. That's practically why I set Pan with the guy…anyway what did you do kill Vinny or something close to that" Bra blabbed.  
  
"He stood me up but I have to thank him one day. Or else I wouldn't have had Trunks" Pan said putting her hand up in the air, the hand that was locked with Trunks'.  
  
"So where's Bulma??" Pan asked sitting on a chair.  
  
"Sleeping, you know its 10:30" Bra yawned.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"I'll get it" Offered Pan.  
  
  
  
When Pan opened the door Pan gasped and yelled  
  
"GOTEN?!?!"  
  
"PAN?!?!  
  
"UBU YOU IDIOT!!!!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ubu cringed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lol…Finally!! Right? I hope ya enjoyed next chapter will be the almost finished. Actually I am thinking of making 4 more chapters. :)  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: Won't ya think by now you should know that I don't OWN ANYTHING!!!! SO STOP ASKING!!!  
  
  
  
A/n: Hey everybuddy!! I guess I really don't know what to say only thanks!! It means a lot to me that all of you like this story. (Yeah no flames can you believe that? I cant) Sorry for writing little. I'll try to make it more. As always please enjoy. You better  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan!" Goten said again as he hugged her.  
  
But while Goten was hugging Pan, Pan gave Ubu an angry look that made him quiver.  
  
"Um…Goten what are you doing here?" Pan asked as he let her go.  
  
"I came to get my little sis back!" he smiled. (I know Im weird and loving ever minute of it!!)  
  
"Little Sis?" Bra and Trunks looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah…guess I forgot to tell you hehe" Pan fake smiled.  
  
"UBU IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan dashed as she headed for Ubu and pinned him to the floor.  
  
"Its not my fault its not my fault!! Please don't hurt me!!" Ubu pleaded.  
  
Pan growled at him before she got off of him.  
  
"So wait a minute…you have a brother…that you never told me…that looks exactly like you" Trunks looked confused.  
  
"Ok let me explain, Goten is my brother-"  
  
"Bigger brother" Goten corrected.  
  
"Fine BIGGER brother, because we are twins he is older by one minute. Ubu is the secret service. Which I am going to kill in a minute" Pan gave a dangerous look towards Ubu.  
  
"Oh…"Bra and Trunks said at the same time.  
  
" So Pan you came back-OH MY KAMI WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR AND YOUR CLOTHES!!" Bulma screamed as she ran to Goten and felt his hair.  
  
Goten just sweat dropped.  
  
"Um…Bulma Im over here" Pan waved.  
  
"Oh, so is he Vinny??" Bulma asked as Pan gave a disgusted look.  
  
"Are you kidding!! He is my brother" Pan informed.  
  
"Oh.." Bulma shut her mouth.  
  
" So Panny lets go home," Goten said.  
  
"No… Do we have to?? I mean you could tell father that I died or something," Pan pleaded.  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Dad?" Bra asked.  
  
"Holy (colorful word attached here)!! I forgot about him," Trunks screamed.  
  
"What do you mean forgot about him?" Pan said.  
  
"Well we were spying on you-  
  
"Spying on me!!!" Pan screamed  
  
"And I left him there…does that matter right now" Trunks said.  
  
"How could you leave him there??" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well…he was sleeping. Its not like I could wake him up" Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Who is this 'dad' your talking about??" Goten couldn't keep quiet anymore.  
  
"Its Prince Vegeta" Pan smirked.  
  
"Yeah right" Goten retorted.  
  
~~  
  
"Dad…dad wake up" Trunks said shaking his dad.  
  
"Huh…what?" Vegeta said looking all around the night sky he jumped up when he saw 'Gohan' (I love it!! Being weird that is…)  
  
"Gohan?!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Dad where?!?" Goten looked around.  
  
"Oh boy…" Pan sighed.  
  
  
  
~~ After they got Vegeta and explained everything to him at home…  
  
"So your Gohan's first child…I see" Vegeta said  
  
"Yeah…how you live in this dirt??" Goten asked.  
  
While both of them were having there conversation Pan was ready to kill Ubu but Trunks was holding her back.  
  
"Ubu how could you tell?!?" Pan scowled.  
  
"I didn't your father just wanted you back. I guess you have a strong bond between you and your brother…I don't know!!" Ubu replied.  
  
"Pan just let it go" Trunks reasoned.  
  
"Fine." Pan said as Trunks let him go.  
  
"So why don't you want to go home?? I mean after this I don't think your father would even want you to have a mate," Ubu asked.  
  
"Because…. because I already have a mate" Pan blushed.  
  
"Haha that's funny and who is it?" Ubu smirked.  
  
"Its Prince Trunks" Pan smiled.  
  
"Oh?" Yup that shut him up for a while…  
  
"So Pan lets go," Goten said getting up.  
  
Pan sighed and followed him. But Trunks caught her hand  
  
"Pan what are you doing aren't you going to stay?" Trunks asked with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Trunks I'll come back one day. I promised" Pan said letting go of his hand  
  
So after all the goodbyes Bulma crying so much she woke up the town…Bra giving her all of her clothes, Pan walked with Ubu, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta out the door.  
  
Pan and Trunks walked hand in hand. Pan didn't care what Goten would say; she thought that Ubu told him everything by now.  
  
When they reached a plain field Goten took out a pill and trust it to the ground causing a ship to arrear.  
  
"So this is goodbye," Trunks whispered.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," Pan said as she gave Trunks a hug.  
  
"Here" Trunks said picking up a blue flower  
  
"It's a forget me not flower. I want you to keep it" Trunks gave it to Pan; a tear came down her cheek.  
  
Pan smiled and kissed him for a few minutes and then left him there. She went to Vegeta to say goodbye.  
  
"So Prince Vegeta I was an annoying little brat right?" She smirked.  
  
"But of course" Vegeta said back.  
  
"Goodbye Prince Vegeta" Pan said as she hugged him  
  
"Farewell, Princess Pan" Vegeta said as he hugged her back. (You know….)  
  
"Goodbye Trunks" Pan said as she hugged him again quickly then boarded the ship.  
  
As they ship started to go up Trunks started to wave his hand.  
  
Vegeta started to cry.  
  
"Dad why are you crying??" Trunks asked.  
  
"She was the only one who called me Prince" Vegeta smiled as he whipped the tear away.  
  
Trunks looked up at the sky and said, "Fare well my princess" Before heading back with Vegeta.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end…Not!! Are you kidding?? I have like 2 more chapters to go idiots only joking. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own everything!!  
  
A/n: Hey everybuddy!! This chapter is the one you will like I bet. This chapter is dedicated to my baby cousin named Jaritza. She is so cute!! Well I hope you enjoy.  
  
Get me out of this closet!! I've seen so much dbz that I know the everyone's lines!!  
  
At least I don't have to go to school...but no!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been 2 weeks since Pan left. Out of all the people that missed Pan Trunks has been the most depressed every since she left. Vegeta Bulma and Bra noticed that. Trunks has also not accepted that job to New York.  
  
That day was a rainy day and Trunks was looking out the window and he decided to turn on the radio. When he put it to his favorite radio station he turned up the volume and listened to the tunes:  
  
I use to think that I could not go on  
  
And life was nothing but an aw for some  
  
But now I know the meaning of true love...  
  
(This is the lyrics for I believe I can fly-by R Kelly)  
  
Trunks changed the station and tried to stop thinking of Pan but then this song stopped what he was thinking entirely:  
  
When you feel it in your body you found somebody who  
  
Makes you change your ways like hanging with your crew  
  
Said you act like your ready but you don't really know  
  
And everything in your past you want to let it go  
  
I've been there, done it, looked around  
  
After all that this is what I found  
  
Nobody wants to be alone if you touched by the words in this then maybe  
  
You got it you got it bad when your on the phone hang up and you call right back  
  
You got it you got it bad when you miss a day without your friend your whole lives off  
  
Track.  
  
You got it bad when your stuck in the house you don't wanna have fun  
  
Cause all you think about-  
  
You got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But all you think about-  
  
You got it bad  
  
When you say that you love `em and you really know  
  
Everything that use to matter don't matter no more  
  
Like my money or my cars  
  
You can have it all and  
  
Flowers cards and candy  
  
You can have it all  
  
(Usher-you got it bad)  
  
~~  
  
By this time Trunks had a good idea. He ran out to the kitchen and saw his mom kissed her on the check and yelled "Bye!!" and ran to Bra's room and yelled "Bye sis!!" and went into the Gravity Room and yelled "Bye dad!!" then he ran into a space pod to get his Pan back.  
  
"Trunks!!" Bulma yelled when she ran out of the house.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder  
  
"Let him go" Vegeta said slowly.  
  
~~  
  
Pan sighed as she was back in the palace. These 2 weeks have been so boring. Even her father felt sorry for her. But she thought about letting Trunks go. At least now the whole garden had blue flowers because she was able to take the seeds out of that plant and multiply it into 2000 plants.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See told ya  
  
Trunks will go back to Pan  
  
One more thing let me get out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!! Mwhahahaha!! And im just fine with that!  
  
A/n: Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I feel like being nice today :) just today. IN this chapter well lots of things are going to happen. I wanna thank every single one of you guys for reviewing. And that I am a rating of Veggie-head!! Thanks you guys. I never thought I would go this far. (No it's not the last chapter so stop asking!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok now this is how to use a TV" Pan instructed as she gave a remote to everyone. But then they started to click on and off.  
  
"HEY!!!" Everyone stopped.  
  
"WAIT UNTIL I SAY SO ok?"  
  
All the royal subjects were at a replica of the Brief's living room trying to use all these TV's. There was like 300 TV's, Pan being like her father can make anything she wanted. She missed them so much that now her room looks like Bra's room, and she trains every single day, sometimes its just hard for her, they were like her best friends. But she tried to act different for her father; every time he shows up she acts all cheer full and happy.  
  
"Ok guys now turn to channel 11 and after that you can al leave" Pan sighed knowing that they really didn't want to be there. (The royal subjects) The only people in the world that like what she likes is Goten and Ubu they went off somewhere to train.  
  
After they turned to the channel hey ran out the door and into where they were suppose to be like in the kitchen, or with Gohan or something like that.  
  
Pan felt lonely once again. She looked at what she was wearing.  
  
"Agh!! This stupid dress I hate it!! It reminds of how I am trapped inside here," Pan said disgustingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been 1 more week since Trunks headed off to space.  
  
"Oh boy when am I going to get there??" Trunks was getting impatient...and hungry (No not that kind of hungry you bakas!! the kind that Goku always acts like!!)  
  
All of a sudden he felt like he was crashing. After about 5 minutes the space pod stopped and Trunks got out of it.  
  
He looked around it looked so beautiful water fountains all over the place, trees and...blue flowers??  
  
He then turned around to see a huge kingdom made him think about fairy tales.  
  
"Wow this thing is even more bigger than capsule corp.!"  
  
Trunks flew to the huge door not wanting to waste time. He was about to knock on the door when someone opened it. It was a girl with blonde hair up to her shoulders.  
  
"My, my another Prince for Princess Pan, go easy on her she's been having a hard time" The girl then pushed Trunks into the kingdom and into a room with all kinds of weird clothes.  
  
"Hey lady what are you doing?" Trunks said trying to make her let go of him.  
  
"You aren't a kind lad are you?? Well my name is Marron and you'll need new clothes to replace those filthy thing that you have" Marron pointed to his clothes.  
  
"Hey!! Did you say Princess Pan lives here??" Trunks said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well yes of course this is all hers" Marron said throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Now here Romeo" Marron said throwing clothes at him.  
  
"I thought you don't have any TV?"  
  
"Oh, well you haven't been here in a while, now go change in that room" Marron pushed Trunks into a room and she left him there to change and she closed the door.  
  
"Um...well thanks, Marron." But there was no reply and he just shrugged and put on his clothes.  
  
"Princess, Princess" Marron said knocking on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Pan opened the door and let Marron in.  
  
"Well there's a new Prince coming in-"  
  
"Oh not again" Pan slapped her forehead.  
  
"Wait now you didn't let me finish. He is very handsome and I think you will like him" Marron smirked.  
  
"Well Marron, if he wants to look for me tell him that I will be in the garden," Pan said running out the door and flying out the kingdom. She didn't want another Prince she wanted her Trunks.  
  
Marron just stood there and sighed, "That girl doesn't know what she's missing" Then she sat on the bed and changed the channel to movies.  
  
When Trunks was done he walked all around the kingdom. He decided to open the doors now. He was opening a door and praying "Please don't let it be King Gohan please don't let it be King Gohan"  
  
It wasn't it was Marron sleeping on what seemed to be Bra's room.  
  
Trunks walked up to her and shook her awake.  
  
"Marron, do you know where the Princess is??"  
  
"Oh, yes I do she's in the garden outside, now let me go back to sleep im so tired." Marron yawned.  
  
Trunks just said bye and walked outside to see his lovable Pan sitting in the grass and smelling all those blue flowers.  
  
"Kami she's beautiful," Trunks whispered as he though about surprising her as he walked near her. She was in that white gown that he learned to love.  
  
~~~~~~~ Back home  
  
"I miss Trunks" Bulma sighed as she was sitting in the kitchen with Bra.  
  
"I miss my best friend" Bra sighed.  
  
Vegeta was right there looking at them, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Ok fine you want to go lets go" Vegeta said grabbing on to Bulma and Bra's arms and flying to another space pod.  
  
"WHAT?!?! I didn't mean that DAD" Bra whined as they all went into a bigger space pod then Trunks, and Pan's and went flying into space.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy?? Lol I did it, its long, funny, and good!! Hope you enjoyed.  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
  
A/n: Hey everybuddy!! I'm so happy!! 57reviews!! Wow I was thinking of writing a sequel. Anyways on with the fic!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan was looking outside to see what looked like a Prince come near his daughter.  
  
"I don't trust him" Gohan scowled.  
  
"You don't trust anyone" Videl smiled.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny" Gohan said.  
  
"Well its true, I wonder when the boys will get back."  
  
"I hope not right now, if Goten sees that boy with Panny then he'll end up dead, if im not mistaken."  
  
"Oh Gohan he wont do that" Videl said  
  
"We'll see, we'll just have to see" Gohan sighed hoping Goten would come and kill that brat.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Trunks was near Pan, she was humming the lyrics to the Spanish song they danced to a couple of weeks ago, which made Trunks smile.  
  
  
"So Princess what are you doing here?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
It startled Pan because she stood up in a fighting stance.  
  
"Hey, hey don't kill me" Trunks chuckled.  
  
"TRUNKS" Pan said giving him a big hug.  
  
"Yeah its me in the flesh."  
  
"I've missed you!" Pan said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Have you gotten strong or something?" Trunks said twirling Pan around her waist.  
  
"Yeah I train everyday, I guess a little of Prince Vegeta's habits rubbed in."   
  
"So how come you're dressed up?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh, me? Well Madam I am a Prince remember" Trunks said bowing his head, which made Pan laugh.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"You know daddy seeing us?" Pan smirked.  
  
"What?! Where?" Trunks said looking around.  
  
"Oh he just does that with every Prince." Pan shook her hand as if to shoo a fly away  
  
"So how about I go see your dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
"What?! We're talking about King Gohan. Mean, the only kindness he shows is to his people and his family"  
  
"Well I handled King Vegeta for 18 years I think I can handle this King. I had practice after all"  
  
"No for real Trunks! We can't just go in and say "Hi dad this is my boyfriend can I go back to earth?"   
  
"I'm your boyfriend?"  
  
"Trunks please, stop acting like a baka"  
  
"Common its not he is going to kill me with you there, maybe when you're not there he will" Trunks said linking hands with Pan and walking into the kingdom.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dad are we there yet?!" Bra whined.  
  
"Only 2 more hours. This space pod is faster than those play toys that woman makes."  
  
"WHAT??!?!?!? Vegeta!!" Bulma growled.  
  
  
"Oh boy..." Bra said   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait Ubu look over there!" Goten said pointing towards the Kingdom  
  
"Oh it's the Princess"  
  
"Not only her, she's with some purple headed-Trunks?! How could he come back??" Goten said looking through the binoculars.  
  
"Oh yeah that guy that the Princess liked. Boy is that guy persistent"  
  
"Yeah...lets go check what Dad says, I think their going inside to let Dad know even know I know that he already knows about those two"  
  
"What?" Ubu said dumb folded.  
  
Goten just grabbed Ubu's arm and ran to the Kingdom.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi daddy" Pan said as she turned to look at her parents.  
  
"So someone finally came that my little girl actually likes" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Yeah. So you're not mad?" Pan asked.  
  
"How can I be? This guy actually made you smile. And Videl would kill me if I refused."  
  
Pan smiled as Goten and Ubu ran into the room.  
  
"You're not killing them...but I thought.... they were.... and you were.... and oh boy..." Goten said looking confused.   
  
"Goten hey meet your brother in law" Gohan said  
  
Goten just turned the other way whispering " not no way, not no how"  
  
"Oh common big bro can you please do this for me?" Pan asked.  
  
Goten turned around and shook hands with Trunks.  
  
"So can I go back o earth? Please daddy!!" Pan asked with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
Just then Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra ran into the room almost tripping over Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Vegeta?!" Gohan was now confused.  
  
"Kakkorot's brat, its been a long time" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"It is you!!" Gohan yelled giving Vegeta a huge hug.  
  
"Gohan...get...off.... OFF ME!!" Vegeta couldn't even breathe.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liked it? Hope ya did. Until next one  
  
  
~*LilPanny-chan 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
  
A/n: Thank you!!! I'm out!! There was this mouse that started to look like Goku.... well thank you!! Im am going to kill STARLIGHT!!! You better watch your back!! Thanks Juliemoonstar!! (Hugs her) Hope you enjoy! This is the last chapter!! But wait there's going to be a sneak peak for the sequel!! :( I have to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So can I go back to earth? Please!!" Pan asked again.  
  
"Well, I guess since no harm can happen if 'the almighty Prince Vegeta' is there. But make sure your brother goes with you. "  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!!?!?! Father im not going back there!!"  
  
"Please Goten!!"   
  
"Oh its not fair!!... well if I suffer than im taking Ubu with me" Goten smiled.  
  
"WHAT?!?! Goten I cant im sorry"  
  
"What are you talking about Ubu you actually let me go to Earth" Pan smirked.  
  
"Pan im am going to kill you" Ubu whispered.  
  
"So you'll come?" Pan asked.  
  
"I have no choice," Ubu said in defeat.  
  
  
Gohan turned to Vegeta and asked him for a private conversation.  
  
  
So they went outdoors.  
  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Vegeta said folding his hands.  
  
  
" How can this be? My daughter loves your son! I just cant think about it" Gohan said   
  
  
"Oh boy...think about it this way, they are both Sayins and more people for my race."  
  
"You are so selfish"  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"Oh well, can I ask you one more question?"  
  
"Shoot" Vegeta shrugged  
  
"What are TV's?" Gohan looked clueless.  
  
"Heck I don't even know anymore," Vegeta said as they headed back.  
  
  
"So can I go??" Pan asked.  
  
Gohan hesitated and said "Pan you're my only daughter, I cant just let my kids go to another world. But if you really do want to go them I'll let you"  
  
Pan jumped for joy and gave her father a huge hug.  
  
"Thank you daddy!!" Pan said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Good bye Princess Pan" Marron said as she hugged her close friend.  
  
"Goodbye Marron" Pan hugged back.  
  
"Why do I have to go?" Ubu kept on muttering as he got on the ship.  
  
"Bye Mommy" Pan said giving her mom a kiss goodbye.  
  
"Bye dad thanks a lot!" Pan smiled as she hugged her father.  
  
"Lets just hope you made the right choice" Gohan sighed.  
  
"Bye everyone!!" Pan said as she ran to the space ship.  
  
~~~~~~Going back to earth  
  
"Ubu im sorry you have to go" Pan apologized to Ubu.  
  
"Ah its ok, I'll make it" Ubu shook it off.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten called  
  
"What?" Trunks said annoyed as he was looking into space.  
  
"Lets make a new start eh?" Goten said putting out his hand  
  
"Ok" Trunks smiled shaking it.  
  
  
  
THE END................for now.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Crummy ending but don't worry I'll work on the sneak peak right now. I want to thank every single one of you people for reviewing my story and getting my out of the closet.  
  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	14. Sneak Peak

Disclaimer: I own everything I own the trees, the clouds the dirt and everything else!!  
  
A/n: Hi everyone!! This is the sneak peak for the sequel.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 months later  
  
  
"Its on!! It's on!! Everyone turn to channel 11!!" Gohan instructed from across the living room.  
  
Then Gohan ran into his room and turned on his TV.  
  
"This is a special event today we will be filming the wedding day of Pan Son and Trunks Briefs own of Capsule Corp." The reporter said as they showed the church.  
  
  
Pan was walking down the isle with Goten leading her off.  
  
Gohan touched the screen as a tear came down his cheek. He missed his only little girl and his only son.  
  
But it made him laugh how everyone looked especially Vegeta. Gohan recorded the wedding and decided to use it as Black mail for Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
1 year later   
  
  
Boy has everything changed. Goten, and Ubu softened up.   
  
Pan looked at her newborn baby boy.  
  
  
"So what should we call it? Trunks asked  
  
  
"How about Goten" Goten smiled  
  
  
"No!!" Ubu said  
  
"How about Vegeta?"   
  
"No Vegeta" Pan giggled  
  
"I think his name should be Matt Gohan Briefs" Pan suggested.  
  
"That's a nice name," Trunks said   
  
"Ok his name shall be Prince Matt Gohan Briefs" Ubu said as he pretended to knight Matt with a sword.  
  
"I liked Goten better," Goten pouted.  
  
"Goten there's only one person good enough for that name dude" Trunks smiled.  
  
"Yeah Goten there is no way I would call my nephew Goten!! What a yucky name" Bra gave a disgusted look.  
  
"Oh yeah what about Bra that's an ugly name too!!" Goten glared at Bra.  
  
" Guys you can stop flirting now" Ubu cracked up.  
  
Vegeta came and took the boy from Pan's lap.  
  
  
Matt has black hair and blue eyes.  
  
Vegeta took a good look at him and pulled him towards the sky.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh nothing...Gohan knows he a grandfather now that's all" Vegeta said giving Matt back to Pan  
  
"What?!" Trunks was a little confused  
  
  
"He..Knows..He's..a.. Grandfather. Must I say it in a different language??"  
  
  
"Ohhhhhhh I didn't understand the first time" Ubu said sarcastically.  
  
"Stupid brats" Vegeta sneered as he went back downstairs.  
  
  
"Ok Matt say hello to your new Uncle" Goten cooed as he tickled Matt.  
  
But when Matt got a hold of his finger is started to hurt Goten  
  
"Um..guys he's got a strong grip...Ouch!!...Ouch!!! Matt please let go!!" Goten yelled in Pain.  
  
"Aww common Matt lets go play inside" Pan said bringing Matt inside the house.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't worry the sequel will be up in a few days I just need to type it :) I hope you enjoyed. Until the sequel  
  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


End file.
